Facilities maintenance personnel are known to use several different material handling carts in the same facility including multi-shelf utility carts, platform or hand trucks, and dollies. Different tasks may require different carts, which results in the personnel having to travel back and forth to find the correct cart for the job. Having multiple carts increases the time needed to find the correct cart. It also increases the storage space needed for carts. Some carts, such as hand trucks, have been developed that can be converted to different configurations. Such carts, however, often have limited uses and may require the removal of parts such as locking pins or supports to convert the cart from one configuration to another.